the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP27
ELLO!!!! DID U GUYS SEE THE 4TH PROMO FOR THE TOUCHSTONE OF RA? I KNOW I DID, AND PEDDIE KISS!!!!!! I'M ALREADY FANGIRLING!! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE TOUCHSTONE OF RA, HOW ABOUT U??? HOUSE OF GATEHOUSE <'cool title - it rhymes :DDD>' *PATRICIA'S ROOM* PATRICIA - I mean, seriously, why did he date me at all if he still has feelings for that... Boyfriend stealer! AMBER - Who knows.. PATRICIA - I was hoping you'd disagree.. JOY - Look, why don't you just talk to him? PATRICIA - And why should I make the first move? JOY - Well, for the main reason, you dumped him, and second.. YOU are jealous of Stephanie... PATRICIA - OK,OK, I'll talk to Eddie. Mother. *DOWNSTAIRS* *EDDIE'S ROOM* EDDIE - For a hundreth time, I don't like you! STEPHANIE - You can say that all you want, but I know better. EDDIE - Stephanie. We dated for a year. Which was one year too many! And it was the most miserable year of my life. STEPHANIE - And why? EDDIE - Because I dated you! STEPHANIE - Oh please. Like you'd ever find a better girl than me! EDDIE - Actually, I already have. But she dumped me.. STEPHANIE - So you're free? EDDIE - NO! Because I'm still very '''into her, and I know that she's still '''very '''into me, so just back off! STEPHANIE - OK. For now, but that girl better watch out! PATRICIA - *listening* We'll see about that... *SCHOOL* EDDIE - OK, here's the plan. Amber, you and Alfie search the library, KT, can you search the house by yourself? KT - Sure. EDDIE - OK, then me and Yacker will go to the gatehouse. Sibuna? ALL - Sibuna! STEPHANIE - Sibu-what? EDDIE - Sibu.... nalito! It's in Spanish. *they leave* PATRICIA - Means : '''Get your hands of my boyfriend! STEPHANIE - Oh, I can see that you're his ex. Well, watch out - I'm ready to fight for him. PATRICIA - Back at ya! *LIBRARY* AMBER - So, you and Willow - definetly over? ALFIE - Looks like it, yeah. AMBER - Look, Willow's a great girl, why did you break up? ALFIE - I don't want to talk about it. AMBER - Alfie, come here, I can see you need a hug. *They hug* ALFIE - Thanks Ambs, you're a good friend. AMBER - ...Umm, let's just search, K? *HOUSE. CELLAR* KT - OK, the code... 1...8...9...0.. *The door opens* KT - *searches through the books* No way! *GATEHOUSE* EDDIE - Yacker? PATRICIA - What? EDDIE - What do you think of Stephanie? PATRICIA - Honest, not so much. EDDIE - Oh. PATRICIA - Why are you asking? EDDIE - No reason. *They walk upstairs* *Sound of footsteps* PATRICIA - Eddie, what was that? EDDIE - ...I ... don't know... PATRICIA - Can we run? EDDIE - No, I'll go and check. PATRICIA - What? No! If you'll go, I'll go too. EDDIE - Really? PATRICIA - Yeah. EDDIE - OK, I'll just gently opn the... KT - *walks in* Hey! PATRICIA - *hugs Eddie* KT - Relax, it's just me. PATRICIA - *un-hugs Eddie* Why'd you scare us like that? KT - 'Cause. Read this. EDDIE - For the evil spirit to be awakened, you need 5 souls. Two of them must be Chosen One and Chosen Two. KT - Now what? EDDIE - I think it's time to welcome a new leader. LUV EM ALL!!! WELLL? SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts